


Spectrum

by Ginny_Lovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/Ginny_Lovegood
Summary: Everyone is a superhero.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Jason Grace/Jace Wayland, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Simon Lewis/Hermione Granger, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 8





	1. Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence and the Machine, as well as chapter titles 2+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Marissa Meyer's Renegades

**Cast Of Characters**

****

The Protectors (the "good" guys)

****

The Wizard- Harry Potter  
_intelligent, uses spells to defeat enemies_

****

Lionheart-Ginny Weasley  
_Turns into a lion, has lots of daggers_

****

The Constrictor- Draco Malfoy  
_Has a fleet of snakes that can transform into almost anything..._

**__**

The Angel-Isabelle Lightwood  
_super smart, super deadly. Power is enhanced brain cells._

The Boss-Alec Lightwood  
_can duplicate others' powers for 2-5 hrs. Manges the institute, which is the main HQ._

Captain Courageous-Jace Wayland  
_flies, indestructible, super strength_

__

GlitterGuy- Magnus Bane  
_glitter that can transform into weapons. And glitter. Loads of glitter._

____

The Redhead- Clary Fray  
_any object she draws... Becomes real._

____

Intell -Simon Lewis  
_clairvoyance- he can tell what is happening near and far._

__The Supervillains  
The Hunter- Thalia Grace  
_Moon Powers. Skilled in Archery._ __

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The Praetor-Reyna Grace  
_Reads Minds. Telekinesis. Teleportation._

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

Phenoix- Jason Grace  
_Immortal. Fire Powers. Cannot die unless his sister kills him_

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

The face.- Luna Lovegood  
_Can transform herself into anyone. Mental Polyjuice!_

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

The Boggart- Hermione Granger  
_transforms into your worst fears [inspired by Phobia]_

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

Death Knight -Nico DiAngelo  
_Can raise skeletons from the ground_

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

Sunshine- Will Solace  
_controls the sun_

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

The Snow Queen- identity unknown  
_Snow/Ice/Water powers._

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

Cupid- Piper McLean  
_Makes people fall in love. The newest recruitment._

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____


	2. When we first came here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piper P. O. V.

Piper walked up to the lighthouse. It was on the brink of a lake, and it didn't look like the supervillain hideout she was expecting. She flipped a stray dark brown hair that had come loose from her braid out of her eyes. She straightened her messenger bag over her shoulder. She zipped up her coat. Then? She knocked on the door.

"Password?" A deep voice said.

"Oh right... The password." Piper replied. She hurriedly dug around in her bag before she found the paper with the directions on it. At the bottom it said "Password: the Greek name for Minerva."

"Athena" Piper said automatically.

"Come in." Chuckled the voice. "You seem smart."

The door creaked open. 

Piper tested the floor boards and then ambled in. She saw the speaker sitting over a blue beanbag. They looked about her age, 16. They had startling blue eyes, and golden hair.

"I'm Piper. She/Her. I'm here because I am to become a supervillain?" Piper stumbled nervously.

"We don't really call ourselves that. I'm Jason. Also known as Phenoix - I don't die. They/ Them. What's your magick?"

"Come Again?" Piper fiddled with the strap on her messenger bag.

"Your Magick. Your Gift. Your Superpower-" said Jason.

"I get it. I can make people fall in love, look pretty, all that love stuff. " Piper frowned. " But I'm not very strong. "

" Well, welcome to the Lighthouse! It's our base. And welcome to the anti-heroes!" They held out their hand for Piper to shake, then pulled it away. "Sorry, coronavirus.I'll give you a tour, and you can meet everyone! Come on!" 

" First," said Jason, "the co-heads of the Lighthouse." Jason and Piper walked into a room, just off the main hall. There were books on three of the six walls. On one of the other walls was a bed. There were two women lying in the bed. They were both wearing jeans and "Harvard" Sweatshirts. One was fast asleep. She had dark hair like Piper's, and she had dark brown skin with a lively tone. She was being spooned by another woman, with pale skin and freckles. The other woman had short, spiky black hair with bright blue streaks. She glared at Jason, then shushed them.

"That's my sister Thalia Grace, who is shushing us. And that's her wife, Reyna Grace." Jason whispered. "Thalia is the Hunter, and she has Moon Powers. And Reyna is the praetor."

"Oh." Said Piper. Everyone knew who the Praetor was. It was kinda funny to think that the villain who had been terrorising the country for years was laying in front of her, fast asleep in the arms of her wife.

Thalia motioned for them to go, making sure she didn't awaken Reyna. They left the room. Piper and Jason walked down the hall about four feet, then went into a room. 

It was a giant gym. And it was loud. 

"The Walls are sound proof!" Jason half-yelled.

There were five people in the room.

" Shut Up! " Shouted Jason. Everything came to a stop.

"This is Piper. Also Known As Cupid. She is ours now. We live for her, die for her. Get it?"

Everyone mumbled their yeses.

A thin, blonde woman stepped forward.

"I'm Luna- she/her. The Face. I can transform into other people." She grunted in concentration, crossed her eyes, and Piper was staring into a mirror!

"Hermione. She/ Her. I can turn into your worst fears." Said a brown haired girl matter-of-factly.

"Nico. He/Him. The Death Knight."

"Will. He/Him sunshine."

The last person just glared at her.

" That's The Ice Queen. She never speaks." Jason said quietly.

Piper vowed, then and there, to change that.


	3. We were cold and we we were clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of like a fake dating AU
> 
> there won't be very much action. 
> 
> AKA Alec and Magnus are married and try to set up Clary and Isabelle
> 
> ~Or~
> 
> The dress scene, reimagined (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you honestly think..

Alec looked around the table. Sitting next to him was his husband Magnus. Across from him was his sister, Izzy. Next to Izzy was were Clary, Isabelle's best friend, was SUPPOSED TO be sitting, but the chair was empty. 

"Izzy! Where in all the Earth is Clary?!?" Shouted Alec.

Izzy looked sheepishly at her feet. " She was sleeping. She looked so adorable, and she hasn't slept in days!"

" Izzy! " Said Magnus, pretending to be astonished. " You like Clary?"

It was very obvious she did, both Magnus and Alec thought.

"Noooo." Izzy turned more shades of red then Alec had when he saw Clary was missing. "Do you think she likes me?" She followed up quickly.

" Izzy.. " Said Magnus and Alec, in unison.

" Okay, maybe I like Clary but is tiny. Practically non existent!" Said Izzy angrily. Alec and Magnus shared a look.

" Whatever you want to believe, darling." Said Magnus.

" Could you go get your crush before we start the mission without her.? " Asked Alec almost sarcastically.

\--

"Okay." Alec smiled. Clary has finally arrived. "For our next mission, we are going to go to a party. You guys were picked because you are the only ones over 18 that aren't crazy geniuses! So, Clary and Izzy, you will have to pretend to be dating... "

Izzy glared at Alec. 

Clary glared at Magnus.

Magnus smiled impishly. He remembered the conversation with Clary earlier...

_"Biscuit, you can tell me anything."_

_"Magnus, I dunno..."_

_"Darling, do you have a crush on someone?" At that time Magnus had narrowed it down to Simon and Jace._

_"Izzy"_

_"Clary. really?"_

Now, the only thing for Magnus to do? Set them up.

"What? Why Izzy?" Said the redhead in question.

"Because Magnus treats you like a daughter, I hate your guts, and Izzy and you act like a married couple. Also, this place is more accepting then most places." Alec winced. Magnus planted a kiss on his nose.

"We leave in five." Said Magnus.

Both girls turned white, then glanced at Alec's PJs. 

"To Six." Finished Alec.

They had 25 minutes.

\--

Clary heard a knock on her door. She was sitting at here makeup table, trying to get her eyeliner on.

"Come in." She called, expecting Si to come into her room.

"Thanks!" Said Izzy.

Clary jumped, ruining her eyeliner. Izzy looked like a goddess. She was wearing a bright red dres with no back. She had on 6-inch heels, also in red.

Izzy glided over to Clary.

"May I?" She asked. Clary nodded, worried if she said anything it was going to be something like "I love you, Iz!"

Izzy carefully applied the green eyeliner. Then she stood up to admire Clary. She was in a green dress with a large skirt, and green ballet flats.

"Wow." Izzy breathed. "You look astonishingly beautiful."

Clary smiled good-naturedly. But inside her mind was blushing the colors of the (pride) rainbow.

"Do I look okay? I don't know if red is really my color-"

"Iz, with a body like yours everything is your color." Iz and Clary both blushed and looked at their toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued
> 
> I'm feeling evil...


	4. With no colors on our skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to Piper, Jason, Thalia, Reyna, Will, Nico, Hermione, Luna, and The Ice Queen.
> 
> Title is, like always, Florence and the Machine.
> 
> I don't really know where this will go! I only have a plan for the Heroes..... So this will get weird. 
> 
> Lotsa fluff.

_Thalia's POV (still third person)_

Thalia noticed Reyna stirring at her side. 

She bent down and kissed her nose. 

"Rey-Rey, time to wake up." 

Reyna yawned and stretched. Then she sat up hurriedly. 

"My Goddess! What time is it? Goddess, Goddess, Goddess." She whispered under her breath. " I have to get ready for a "Piper." She is joining the society today." 

"Babe, Piper is already here." Thalia said sleepily. 

"Darling... What on this side of Saturn do you mean?" Reyna now sounded almost angry. 

"Piper came in here-" 

"Piper came on here?!? And saw me like this?" 

Thalia pretended to look offended. 

"I thought we agreed not to hide our relationship. You know, we are married." 

Reyna kissed Thalia on the (mock offended) cheek. 

"Babe, that's not what I mean and you know it. I have bed hair, I am wearing yesterday's clothes, and I was sleeping, for Bellona's sake." 

"If you care so much, why don't you get dressed and welcome her." 

____

"If you'll recall, I said you. Not we. Why am I wearing this?" 

Thalia was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark blue dress. It was knee high, sleeveless and sleek. Thalia hated it. 

"Thals, please?" 

"Fine. But just for you." 

Reyna was wearing a red dress and red lipstick. 

____

They walked hand in hand into the training room. 

"Thalia. From earlier." Thalia said, holding her hand out to the girl who had come into the room previously. 

"Cornavirus." Said Jason loudly, and obnoxiously. 

Thalia shot them a glare. 

"This is my beautiful wife, Reyna." She said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Florence and the Machine, so sorry, if it got weird.
> 
> Any criticism welcome!


	5. 'Till we let the Spectrum in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short. Very Short.

"Iz, with a body like yours everything is your color." Iz and Clary both blushed and looked at their toes.

"So you like my body then?" Izzy said flirtiously.

"Yeah..." Clary muttered.

"So you-" Izzy started.

"I have a crush on you! So what! You've never had unrequited love!"

Izzy pressed Clary up onto the wall. "It doesn't sound like my love is unrequited anymore..." 

Clary reached up and closed the small distance between their mouths.


	6. Say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First training for Piper  
> Third person

"Let's do some training." Jason said. 

"To start every training, we play some music." Reyna added, trying in vain to get Piper's image of her asleep out of her mind.

Jason walked over and turned on the radio and Bluetooth speakers. 

David Bowie's Rebel Rebel filled the room.

"Come on. We can't not dance to this." Said Jason.

Thalia made pleading eyes at her wife.

"Fine." She sighed.

Thalia scooped her up and they did a complicated four-step dance. 

Piper went over to Jason. "Care to dance?" She said over the music.

They smiled. "Sure."

The bass cut in.

Everyone in the room started shouting the lyrics along with David Bowie, and dancing wildly.

"This is our anthem." said Jason as they danced a bit closer to Piper. "It might be a bit overwhelming for you?"

"Nah." Piper replied. "It's like every party I've ever been to except there's David Bowie, so it is pretty awesome... "

"I love you so... " Sung Jason with the music, and pointed at Piper. 

Piper on a whim, kissed Jason. They kissed back.

On the other side of the room, Reyna was making out with Thalia.

Hermione, Luna, and Will were dancing together.

Nico was dabbing.

The Ice Queen was off to one side.

As she kissed Jason, Piper felt uneasy about the Ice Queen.

She would make The Ice Queen talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who aren't Bowie fans..
> 
> Criticism please!


End file.
